Rachel Puckerman
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: What if Rachel was truly related to Noah/puck? Well, i got the story right here, so... please read and review! By the way, It includes romantic Hummelberry, and Badass!Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got this idea when I thought ''what if Rachel is truly related to Noah, making them siblings?'' Then, my mind took over, so enjoy! And, this is Badass!Rachel.  
**

* * *

I got up this morning like always, Get up, shower, Get dressed, etc. Then, it was off to school. I saw these Jocks bullying a poor boy, So I thought I'd intervene.

''Hello, boys. Noah,'' I say, Yanking him by the ear away from his snickering friends and the frowning boy.

''What the _fuck _are you doing, Noah!'' I shout, yanking him one last time before letting go.

''What do you mean? I'm teaching this kid a lesson.'' He says, brushing me off.

''_NOAH, _you know that I'm against bullying. You can't do _this, _and expect to get away with it without me or our mother knowing. What would our little sister think, huh? To see, her brother, her hero, bullying a helpless boy? I'm so much disappointed in you, Noah.'' I say, slapping his arm before cussing out the rest of the jocks and grabbing the boy by his arm and walking away.

''I'm so so _so, _sorry for that.'' I apologize, smiling at the boy. He nodded, biting his lip.

''You're lucky that Puck's sister saved you, homo! We'll get you next time!'' Finn, one of Puck's friends shouted our way. I glared at him sharply and flipped him off.

''I know your mother, Hudson!'' I shouted back, glaring one last time.

''So, you are puck's sister?'' The boy asked, not meeting my eyes, looking afraid. I nod, smiling a little.

''Yea, but, I'm definitely _not _a bully. I use my anger responsibly.'' I shouted the last part, purposely.

''So.. What's your name?'' I ask, smiling at him. He breathed a deep sigh.

''Kurt.'' I smiled at the name, taking his hand. I felt an energy spring up and down my hand once I took his hand.

''Ra-'' I got interrupted by Ms. Sylvester.

''Rachel Puckerman. Practice, now!'' I nod, my face apologetic as I let go of his hand and went outside again, to meet my friends.

''Hi, Rae, How's your morning?'' Santana asked, smiling. Wow, that is a rare sight. I love my friend, but she _never _smiles, unless something really great happened to her, me, or Britt.

''Good. What's with the smiling?'' I tease her, smiling back.

''I saw you talking with an extremely cute boy. What's his name?''

''Kurt. He is a cute boy, and totally my type, but, I think he's gay.'' I say, looking disappointed.

''Aw, why do you think that?'' Britt inquired.

I sigh, ''One of pucks friends said that he is. I know they are probably lying, but, I can't help but believe it.''

They smiled half-heartedly, ''Well, just see where fate leads you, Okay? We can always start a new journey by signing up for Glee club, I heard the pervert teacher isn't doing it anymore. We can do a group number.'' Britt asked, getting more excited with every word.

I smiled, ''We can do that, If you want.'' I say to San. She smiled.

Later, we waited in the auditorium to audition for the club. My eyes grew wide as I recognized The boy I met hours ago. When it was our turn, we went right up and sang our favorite song.

''Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum..''

I took the first verse,

''..Baby you the best cause you worked me out  
I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down  
I'm fighting I don't wanna like it  
But you know I like it  
But you know I like it, Like it, Like it

Used to always think I was bulletproof  
But you got an AK and your blowing through  
Explosive You don't even know it  
I want you to know it  
I want you to know it, know it, know it

All of them other boys can walk away  
They ain't even in the game  
Cause they know that you own it  
You got this swag, you got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me Flying, with ur love  
Shining, with ur love  
Riding, with ur love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love  
One hit, with ur love  
Can't quit, with ur love  
So sick, but so what  
I feel like I'm on top of the world  
With ur love..''

Santana took the next.

''... Everybody wants what I got with you,  
Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view  
Inspired Feeling like a million  
I'm one in a million  
I'm one in a million, million, million..''

Then, Britt.

''...I ain't even here I'm in outer space  
Like I'm Venus Your Mars In the Milky Way  
It's crazy What you're doing to me  
How you do it to me How you do it to me, to me, to me

All of them other boys can walk away  
They ain't even in the game  
Cause they know that you own it  
You got this swag, You got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me Flying, with ur love  
Shining, with ur love  
Riding, with ur love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love  
One hit, with ur love  
Can't quit, with ur love  
So sick, but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world  
With ur love

Flying Baby I'm shining baby  
I'm riding with ur love  
One hit baby I can't quit baby  
I'm so sick but so what  
Flying Baby I'm shining baby  
I'm riding with ur love  
One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what

Flying, with ur love  
Shining, with ur love  
Riding, with ur love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love  
One hit, with ur love Can't quit, with ur love  
So sick, but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world  
With ur love''

We smile as we hear alot of claps our way, giving us a lot more courage. Later, we saw our names on the 'approved' list for the club. And we will deny that we ever felt light as a feather and as happy as can be that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up with a smile the next day, excited. It's funny, because the last time she was _this _excited about something was when they thought their mom and dad were going to reunite and try to work things out, after him walking out on them. It turns out, he just wanted to check on them, and blow off their mom altogether. lets just say, he's not coming back. So, from then on out, she vowed to never get too excited on something, unless its _real._ Outside their house, she will never show emotion; emotion means weakness, and weakness means vulnerability. And, as a puckerman, they don't let people know they're weak.

She wiped off the smile, getting the things needed for a shower. While she was in the shower, her mind wandered to the boy she saved from getting thrown in the school dumpster. Not in the creepy way, FYI. Just, she was proud of herself, for standing up against a bully; Even if the bully was her own brother.

But, anyways, the boy was _cute. _Sadly though, the oufit and the way he styled his hair was a crystal clear sign that he was gay; He was wearing skinny jeans. And, not the Emo kind where they're black and cute to see boys wearing them; the jean color was red.

Before that day, she never knew how a human being could be so perfect.

When she got out of the shower, she combed her hair and got dressed in a T-shirt that read, 'what the hell', with high-waisted shorts. Then, it was off to school.

As Rachel got out of her car, she rolled her eyes as she saw Noah's friend, Finn, picking on Kurt.

She snuck up behind the dumpster, Eavesdropping.

''Listen, homo, I saw you talking to Rach. Don't talk to her, she's mine.'' Finn threatened, sounding jealous.

''I didn't talk to her much, we just introduced ourselves.'' Kurt replied, breaking Rachel's heart by how scared he sounded.

''You do know what the punishment is, Don't you?'' Finn said, getting dangerously close to Kurt. _That's it, Finn's getting his ass kicked, _She thought.

She walked in front of the poor boy, arms crossed, blocking Finn's punch. Luckily, Finn stopped his fist when he noticed Rachel was right there, looking unafraid.

''What the Fuck you doin', Hudson?'' She scowled, eyes darkening. The taller boy gulped, regretful.

Suddenly, her face turned gentle, turning to Kurt. ''You wanna sit together during glee?'' She asked, friendly. The smaller boy hesitated, then gave a little nod.

She turned to Finn, eyes darkening once again. ''Now, if you touch this boy one more time, I will cut off your man pride and feed it to my pitbulls, got it, frankenteen?'' He nodded, almost walking away, before she stopped him.

''Oh yeah, I'm _not _yours, or anybody else's, so don't pick on the poor boy just because I'm friends with him. And, If I, or Noah, hear you calling him 'homo' or any other insulting names, I will personally deal with you myself.'' She sauntered away, grabbing Kurt by the hand, A smirk growing on her lips.

She looked over at Kurt, him looking surprisingly at her.

''What?'' She asked, looking away, a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

''Nothing. It's just... You're the first person to actually stick up for me, unafraid of the slushies you'll get and everything.'' He said, smiling gratefully at her. She scowled at the mention of slushies. It was such a bad memory, the invention of slushy attacks. See, when she and Noah were Freshman, they stopped on the way for slushies, to relieve any kind of nervousness. They arrived at the school, and right away , someone, *cough* misfit *cough* ran into Noah's accidentally. While they- Rachel made sure they were ok, Noah had a smirk he only gets when he has an idea. Let's just say she wasn't proud of it, but Noah was, for some horrible reason.

''Yea, I don't really give a shit about that stuff.'' She said casually, walking into math class with him.

After all the required classes, they finally went to glee. They sat next to each other, Santana and Brittany giving her confused looks. She gave them a 'later' look, and they started winking at her suggestively. Santana looked at Rachel, mouthing ''wanky'' to her, making the small brunette roll her eyes.

* * *

After the club meeting, Rachel was pulled by the arm blindly into a empty classroom. She almost screamed, but a gentle hand was put over her mouth.

When she finally saw who it was, a big relieved sigh escaped her lips. It was only Brittany and Santana. Thank god.

''What do you all want, exactly?'' She asked, irratated they couldn't act normal with her.

''We heard that you cussed out and totally owned Finn this morning.'' Santana said, proudly. she nodded, proud of herself.

''That's my girl. So, what exactly did you say?'' The latina replied, happily. She let herself smirk, explaining.

''Well, I saw him Bullying Kurt, you know, that boy I talked to the other day. And, I got protective, I don't know why. He was calling Kurt a 'homo' and it just made me mad. So, I put him in his place, nothing else you need to know.'' She explained. They nodded.

''I was thinking, Santana,'' The small brunette said, getting Santana's attention. ''You can maybe protect Kurt, you know, make him off-limits?'' She looked doubtful.

''Please 'Tana?'' Britt helped. We both did our puppy-dog eyes on her, making her give in.

''Ok, Ok, fine.'' Rachel and Brittany jumped up and down, hugging each other.

Santana cleared her throat, opening her arms. they all laughed as they attacked Santana in a bear-hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Wow, 17 followers already... I love you guys! Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Once I was home from school, I saw Noah taking a cookie from the fridge, rolling his eyes as he saw me. I huff, going to my room for a moment to toss my bag in there, then sprinting to where he's sitting, glaring at him.

''What?'' he says, seeming irritated. I narrow my eyes.

''Have you got no conscience? Why do you pick on people, misfits, especially my friend, Kurt?'' I ask, my anger growing. He sighed, looking over at me. Ever since I was born, We've been best friends. He never lied to me, which, I gotta admit, was surprising. As his little sis, he was wrapped around my finger.

He shrugged, ''Why do you care? He's gay, Rach, And I know that's not an excuse for bullying him. Rachel, please, don't fall for this kid. I'll stop bullying him, but you can't keep living this fantasy where he's straight.'' He said, making me confused.

''Wait, how do you even know he's gay? Noah, You have always been known to jump to conclusions like this.'' I say, rolling my eyes.

''He wears flamboyant clothes.''

''He probably likes the bright colors.''

''He styles his hair until it looks perfect.''

''Maybe he cares about his looks, unlike you.''

''_Rachel._'' I sigh, giving up. Just because he's older than me, he thinks he knows more. But, I know more algebra, vocabulary, art, etc. Because I, unlike Noah, pays attention. But, while I pay attention to school work, he pays attention to everything around him, unlike me. We're total opposites, but strangely, we're best friends at the same time.

The door bell rings, interrupting us, thank god.

''Who is that?'' Noah asked, I roll my eyes at him.

''How am I supposed to know? I didn't invite my friends over..''

''You're **hot **friends.'' he corrected, smirking, ''They're probably here for a sleepover.. and a pillowfight-'' I interrupted him by throwing a couch pillow at him, where it hit him straight in the face.

''You're disgusting.'' I say, walking to the door. He got up and tackled me to the floor, me shrieking while I tumble over. He tickled me till I was red in the face, with laughter. Whoever is at the door, they're probably listening in amusement.

''Noah... stop it, please.'' I laugh out, trying to push him off me.

''Say 'uncle', 'Lil sis,'' he says, laughing as well.

''Uncle! I give!'' He stops, and I take in a deep sigh, out of breath.

''You're an idiot. Whoever's at the door, they probably laughed quietly, and walked away. You, might have just cost me my rep.'' I sneer at him, playfully.

I finally open the door, and I see Santana, smiling, like she heard the whole thing.

''Hello, Rae.'' she says, laughter clear in her voice. I let her in, smiling back.

''Hello, San. I'm guessing you heard everything?'' I sigh, embarrassed. She nods.

''Oh yes. And, by the way, Puck? Thanks for calling me and Britt hot. I appreciate it.'' She says, winking.

''Was I right on you sleeping over?'' Noah flirts back. I make a gagging sound.

''Actually, yes. But no, I will not do _that _with you. I'm here for Rae.''

''Why are you here for me?'' I questioned, raising an eyebrow. She Yanks me to my room, slamming the door.

''he likes you.''

''Um, Ew? He's my brother-''

''I mean, that one kid,'' She snaps her fingers a few times, trying to recall his name.

''Kurt?'' i say, slowly.

''Yes! him!''

''Why and how do you know?'' I ask, confused.

''Well, I heard from a friend, from a friend, from a friend on the football team, that he stuck up for you.'' I tilt my head, still confused.

''Why? If anything, I stuck up for him, how the other way around?''

''Well, apparently Finn called you something bad, he overheard it, insulted him, and I saved him from getting his ass beat by walking into him.'' She explains, smiling a little at me.

''Oh my god, he likes me!'' I squeal, jumping up and down in excitement.

''Keep it down!'' Noah yelled, from downstairs. We look at each other and squeal quietly.

''I gotta admit he would be a perfect match for you.'' She later said, painting my finger nails. I smiled.

''You know who else would be a cute couple?'' I ask her, smirking. She hums.

''You and Brittany.'' I state, making her sigh, rather breathlessly.

''Yea, I know. Rae, I don't think she likes me back though. She's with Artie.'' I roll my eyes_. Artie. _The reason my girls aren't together. Believe me, Every day, I see how they look at each other, they _need _to be together.

''We'll see then, huh?'' I reply, blowing on my nails. She looked at me strangely, then continued on with my other hand.


End file.
